Stevens
Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein Doctor Stevens, also known as Professor Stevens, is a fictional scientist and a supporting character in the Universal Monsters film series. Played by actor Charles Bradstreet, he appeared in the 1948 horror/comedy, ''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein''. Doctor Stevens was the assistant of Doctor Sandra Mornay and Doctor Lejos and worked out of Lejos' laboratory in La Mirada, Florida. When Lejos revealed himself to be the vampire Dracula, Doctor Stevens helped Larry Talbot and Chick Young rescue their friend Wilbur Grey. Scream: The Series Stevens was a deputy who worked in the town of Lakewood under Sheriff Miguel Acosta. Following an incident that took place at a pig farm on Pikeview Road, Sheriff Acosta sent Stevens to gather evidence. He collected DNA samples which were confirmed to belong to murder victim Jake Fitzgerald. He also reported that DNA belonging to Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen was also present. Relating to the fact that Noah Foster was buried alive inside the barn of the farm, Stevens asked Acosta how someone could bury someone alive and not leave fingerprints. Acosta replied, "I don't know. I never buried anyone alive". Deputy Stevens was later driving a squad car containing Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen, who had been wrongfully arrested for the murder of Mayor Quinn Maddox. The killer stepped out onto the road, forcing Stevens to veer off to the side where he hit a tree. The killer then pulled him out of the squad car and stabbed him multiple times in the back until he was dead. Spawn Stevens was a member of the United States Army. Along with another soldier named Brewer, he went on a scouting mission to Simmonsville, Nevada under the orders of Major Vale. Simmonsville was a town composed entirely of psychoplasm, which is the ethereal substance of Hell. The town, named for former soldier Al Simmons, was a collage of aspects from Simmons' memories. Stevens compared the idyllic setting to Disneyworld, noting how everything seemed artificial and out of place. As Stevens and Brewer surveyed the area, aspects of several demons from Hell rose up and slaughtered them. The Walking Dead Stevens, first name unknown, was a doctor who lived at the Woodbury community in Georgia in the years following the zombie apocalypse. He answered to the leadership of Brian Blake, aka The Governor. Stevens was present when members of a rival community tried to rescue one of The Governor's prisoners, Michonne. Stevens was bit on the back of the neck by a zombie. Another member of the community, Alice Warren, put him down. Redirects The following links all redirect to this page. Many of these are based on a title or some other honorific and may refer to multiple characters. :* Deputy Stevens :* Dr. Stevens :* Doctor Stevens :* Mr. Stevens :* Miss Stevens :* Mrs. Stevens :* Mister Stevens :* Professor Stevens Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased by virtue of time era Category:Dracula characters Category:Wolf Man characters Category:Frankenstein characters Category:Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948)/Characters Category:Universal Classics characters